Chronicles of a Cimmerian Heart: Chase the Dark
by Euregatto
Summary: Xanze has changed the Organization in such little ways all they seem to notice is Xigar's unusual reactions... Chapter 3: "If he hates me... then why did he do what he did?"
1. Tempo

Full info: A series of one-shots from the other Organization members's points of veiw, made to help get me over my SERIOUS writer's block T_T  
Xanze has changed the Organization in such little ways no one seems to notice but Xigbar.

**Between Two Worlds**

Close Your World is the main story, Darkness Rising is the sequel, and Fear of the Dark is the original opening to Close Your World.

**Chapter 1: Tempo**

I've just noticed how quiet this Castle is, and really the only sound I can hear is my own ragged breathing and my uneven footsteps. I'm not a drunk, alright? I just have a lot on my mind and drinks are better than shrinks.

Or in this case Vexen.

One week. One week in this forsaken world of darkness and light that teetered on the verge of staying nothing and becoming something. Kingdom Hearts would make us something, or so Xemnas said, and I could finally go home. I could return to the remains of Radiant Garden and there I would finally ask her to marry me. I would get her a big ring, nothing too obnoxiously large but something that would impress her and wouldn't drain my wallet desert dry.

I nearly stumbled out into the hallway, my thoughts swirling through my mind like a sub-conscious twister, but the murmuring of voices caught me off guard and tripped into the wall in attempt to lean against it.

"He has an alcohol problem."

"He's been here a week, just give him some time and I'm sure he'll get over it."

"He has all the time in the world, but he need to use that time to focus on his missions! He can't keep sneaking off and getting drunk!"

I vaguely recognized the voices as Xigbar... and Xanze? Why were they talking to each other; worst of all, why about me? "Why are you talking to me about this, Xigbar?" Xanze hissed, "Take it up with Saix or the Superior! What the Organization does is none of my concern."

"You're the fourth highest throne, Xanze," Xigbar leered back, "If it weren't for that I wouldn't even be looking at you right now, but this matter is serious! Saix and Xemnas have their hands full so you're the only one who can deal with this situation!"

"If it's such a bad thing, deal with it yourself since you actually care," Xanze went to step around him but his fist came up and punched a gaping hole-more like a gaping crater-in the wall and his arm was just skimming her nose. I noticed Xigbar was heaving, trying to remain calm and catch his breath before he snapped. Was this really such a big deal? "What're you gonna do about it, Xigbar?" She leered.

He reached with his free hand and grabbed her collar, pinning her up against the destroyed wall, "_Please."_

I glanced down at the bottle in my hand. _I might actually need more of this. _Xanze seemed to be on the same page as me and tilted her head, "Why are you so desperate, Xiggy?" The tension lifted for a moment, maybe because she wasn't being as serious now.

"...No reason," He smirked and leaned to her ear, "I just like the feeling of having you beneath my finger."

Xanze snorted, possibly to be sarcastic, "Oh, like that's ever going to happen."

Xigbar laughed at that, and I wasn't very sure what was going on between them now. Was it some kind of inside joke? Or... maybe they really didn't hate each other despite-scratch that, there was no way they were friends. Even I'm not drunk enough to think other wise. "Just do it. I expect him to be sober the next time I see him. Isn't that right, Luxord?" Oh, shit! "I can smell the alcohol on your breath from over here. No use in hiding any longer." He backed away from Xanze as I stumbled out into the hall.

"Oh, damn," The Break-Loose Scout scratched her chin, "He does look rather wasted..."

"My point exactly," The Freeshooter said matter-of-factly and started off, "Well, you two play nice!" and he slipped off down the next passageway.

"Luxord," Xanze approached me casually, "We're talking. Now." She grabbed the bottle of... I forgot what brand it was at this point because I can't keep my vision straight enough to see it, but she chucked it clear across the hall and I flinched as it shattered against the far wall. "This has to stop, Roldu."

I wince every time she uses my somebody name. "What has to-**hic**-stop?" Oh, that's just _perfect_. The thing I liked about Xanze was that she knew how to get to people. Problem with that, sometimes she didn't get to you in a good or even an easy way. I had a feeling we were about to take the hard way out.

"Your drinking problem," She jabbed my chest with her finger, "Don't play stupid with me."

"It's not like **hic **drinking keeps me from **hic **doing my missions!" The thing about me, I was adamant to change. Not even Xanze could convince me to stop a habit that wasn't even erroneous to begin with.

"Yes, it does Luxord," Xanze pushed me back with minimum effort and I connected with the wall, "Listen to me and you listen good, Roldu, if this doesn't stop something is going to go amiss and I'm not going to be the one to wipe you off the floor when Xemnas is finished with you. We all want our Hearts back, and if you screw this up you'll never see Kin again! Is that seriously what you want?"

My next hiccup stifled my sudden urge to laugh, "I'm not screwing anything up, Scout."

"You can barely see straight, smart ass," She vehemently jabbed my chest again and my hiccups instantly ceased, "Say Xemnas was to call for an emergency meeting to hunt down a dangerous Heartless and you're passed out drunk, what then?"

"Someone else hunts it down."

She winced, like the smell on my breath was constricting her air ways, "and say that Heartless is Kin?"

I grabbed her neck and rolled so she was the one with her back against the wall, but I wasn't able to control myself and there was a delightful but gut wrenching _crack _as her skull met the stone, "Kin would _never _give her heart up for anything nor anyone!"

"What about you?" Xanze hissed, prying at my fingers as they tightened around her throat. The clash of bone on solid structure had been to great and her strength was next to nothing compared to mine now, "She gave you her heart, Roldu! You need to stop being such a selfish idiot and see that!"

"What does drinking have to do with any of this?" I snarled.

"You're a danger to yourself," Xanze uttered, "What would Kin say if she saw you now? It's just your first week, but already Xemnas is thinking about turning you into a Dusk!"

My grip tightened, "Shut. Up."

"Don't do it for us," Xanze managed to get the last word in yet again, "Do it for her!"

Slowly my grip began to fall away from her neck, "That doesn't answer my question."

She gagged and rubbed soothingly at the bruises forming around her neck, "Fine, don't *cough* listen to me then, but you're gonna wish you *cough cough* had!" Blood trickled down her neck and dripped to the floor, leaving behind a trail that lead to the wound on the back of her head. "You shouldn't push your luck with us, Luxord." She straightened, "Don't take chances with us, we **will** destroy you."

"My dear Xanze," I chirped, "You need to learn the rules of the game... I'm the Gambler of Fate! Luck and chance are my specialty."

"That's what you think," She leered back, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Silently she slipped off into the darkness. I studied her as she went, frowning at the echo of the vexed conversation in my head.

* * *

Strangely enough, I hadn't even looked at a bottle of alcohol since that night-or even Xanze, for that matter. She had been spent the day after walking around with her hood up, and Demyx seemed irritated by her sudden shyness.

So, he pounced on her and pulled her hood off. "What happened to your neck?"

Well, that explained the hood. I figured someone (in this case _no one_) would find out eventually, so I glanced over to see the commotion. Even Xigbar moved over to her to examine the injuries. "Let me see," Xigbar offered, but Xanze instantly backed away.

"I don't need your help Old Timer."

"Fine, be like that." He stalked over to me, and I shrunk back into the couch thinking he'd take a swing at my face. "You're coming with me, Luxord. Mission in Wonderland."

I hate Wonderland, contrary to popular belief.

"So what did happen?" Demyx asked again like he hadn't asked several times in the last second already, "Looks nasty..."

"Heartless," She pretended to choke herself without actually touching her bruises, "Neoshadows can do more than just slash at you, y'know." She glared at me at of the corner of her eye, so I took that as my cue to leave. I jumped up and followed Xigbar towards the corridor of darkness.

Her glower seemed to soften against my back, or was that just the darkness slowly closing in around me? ...I really needed to figure out how to work one of these.

Suddenly we were spat out at our destination-"Uhm, Xigbar... This isn't Wonderland. It's actually a dark alley. Where is this?"

"This," He faced me and cracked his knuckles in each fist, "Is where you suffer my wrath. You wanna tell me what you did to Xanze?"

Even as the stars filled my world, there was one thing I was sure of... Xigbar actually cared more about Xanze then he let on-which wasn't much as all. Well, it seems Scout won this one. Luck and chance weren't on my side this time around.

It was time to sidle up with my consequences.


	2. Upbeat

_The next chapter is almost finished with, too. Reveiw, enjoy, and stuff like that! :D I CHANGED THE TITLE TO: Chase the Dark_

**Chapter 2: Upbeat**

**Day 1 **

"Welcome to Kingdom Hearts High," I muttered to myself and glanced around the expansive courtyard, "Fasten your seatbelts and hold on tight, 'cause this is going to be one bumpy ride…" I glanced around and scratched my chin. Maybe there was someone I knew from my old school?

Nope. I'm apparently not so lucky, but it's not like I'm surprised by it either.

There were only so few people, seeing as this school was virtually the most difficult to get into, and my eyes landed on two upper classmen. The girl was pushed up against the lockers by an azure-haired male as they made out.

I shrugged it off and continued to my class. It was weird to be starting Junior Year in a totally random school in a totally random town across a totally random part of the world from where I was born. "Homeroom," I scanned over the schedule in my hand, "Homeroom with Mr. Xaldin and first period English III with him, too." I glanced up at the number III positioned above the frame of the door, "How ironic." and I stalked in.

The teacher was built like a brick wall, and he faced me suddenly from his desk. "You're the new kid, Roxas, aren't you? Well, take a seat anywhere you like."

I thanked him and sat in the front row. The river of students trickled in as the bell rang, dripping to a stop with that girl from before. She and her boyfriend were in the same class as me, apparently. A girl about my height with dark hair and eyes blue enough to put the sky to shame had sat down beside me, clutching her books against her chest like she was afraid of failing out of school on the first day.

"Hi, I'm Roxas," I chirped and offered out my hand.

"X-Xion," She stuttered but didn't accept my gesture. "I'm sorry it's my first day I'm really nervous…"

"Don't worry, it's my first day too," I said assuredly.

"R-Really?" She brightened and then, finally, decided to shake my hand.

The teacher stormed in, slammed the door closed behind him and dropped his books down on the desk. We all fell silent. "Good morning class," He said in a chilly certain-doom voice, "My name is Mr. Xaldin and I will be your English III teacher for this next dreadful year. I have seen some of you before, but not you two," He glared at Xion and me, "I'm assuming you two are Roxas and Xion?" We nodded. "I don't care. Now then, I'm going to hand out your books and we can get started."

After class, I was at my assigned locker organizing the papers Mr. Xaldin had handed out when I was approached by a kid with hair that blazed like fire. "Hey, you're Roxas right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Axel, and I'm gonna be your tour guide for this evening! Got it memorized?"

I blinked and shut my locker. "Uh, sure…"

Axel clapped his hands together, "Awesome! What's your next class?"

"Uhm…" I checked my schedule, "Geometry II with Mr. Luxord."

"This way!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me off down the hall and into the classroom. Mr. Luxord was reclined in his chair, feet propped up on the desk and snoring obnoxiously loud. The girl and some kid with an out-of-style mullet were doodling on his face with a sharpie marker.

"You guys shouldn't really be doing that," The Azure-haired male mentioned from his desk where he was flipping through a novella, "Just because your dad is the assistant principal doesn't mean you can get away with shit, Xanze."

"Tell me something I don't know," The girl replied swiftly, "I've been a good girl, Saix."

"Quote un quote," The boy beside her said snidely as he applied a pair of glasses to the teacher's face.

"Oh, shut up Demyx," Xanze hissed. I suddenly caught her attention and she stared at me, "Oho, new kid number 2! Nice to finally meet you, kid! I'm Scout!"

"Roxas," I supplied.

"OK, _Roxas_," Xanze abandoned Mr. Luxord and strode over to me, "Welcome to Kingdom High! Have a fun-filled learning day, do your work, and don't back-talk to the teachers and _maybe_ you'll go home in two pieces."

I swallowed only because she actually made it sound convincing.

**Day 4**

Four days in, and already Axel's invited me to a party. It was his birthday, so he brought everyone together to celebrate. At his house, everyone—Demyx, Saix, Xanze, Larxene, Marluxia, Xion, myself, and Zexion—played truth or dare.

I dared Xanze to tell her mom that she was pregnant with Saix's kid.

"Can't do that…" She admitted, "My mom's dead… but it'll give my old man something to roll over in his grave for." We all laughed, but I did feel a bit guilty. "I'll tell him tomorrow during first period and see what he says."

"Or screams," Demyx said placidly.

"First period?" Xion retorted.

"He's the guidance counselor of the school," Scout replied, "Lucky me, right?"

**Day 5**

Axel set Vexen's lab on fire… and earned himself several weeks of detention.  
**  
Day 27**

Xaldin, our English Teacher, assigned us into groups of three to write one page on the play "Romeo and Juliet" before we started reading it just to see how much we knew about it already. When we separated into our groups (Axel and Xion were with Demyx) I mentioned to my team, "That's the love-tragedy play, right?"

"No" Saix corrected and I quirked an eyebrow at him, "That's the piece of junk that was shitty enough to put _Twilight_ to shame. I nearly stabbed my ears out in eighth grade."

Scout giggled, "I liked it, Mr. Kill Joy."

"You and no one else," He replied wittily, "Let's face it, it's crap and every other word makes me question if I'm dyslexic or not."

We laughed. Saix, I admit, had jokes… but when was the last time he smiled?

**Day 34**

I was running late to Gym class with Mr. Lexaeus when I heard slamming from a locker. "Help me!" A tiny voice cried out, "Someone get me out of here!" I recognized the voice as Xion and I approached the locker.

"Hey, it's Roxas," I said.

"Roxas!" Xion sounded relived, "OK, my combo is 32-14-4! Please get me out!" I entered the combination into her pad-lock and popped open the locker door. She fell out onto the unevenly tiled floors in a landslide of books and papers. "Ugh, thanks."

"Who stuffed you in there?" I asked and started gathering her mess into a slightly organized pile.

"I don't know, just some boys," She stacked her folders, "I was getting my things one moment and the next I was pushed into the locker and trapped. Thanks for getting me out, by the way."

"No problem."

What boys? I was seriously going to give them a piece of my mind!

**Day 49**

I was stuck being Demyx's gym partner for being late to class after rescuing Xion last month, and on our way back from Mr. Lexaeus's class he confronted me in the hall about the upcoming Winter Dance. "Who are you going to the dance with?" He asked as he followed me to my locker.

"I might ask Xion. Who are you gonna go with?"

"To be honest, I wanted to go with Xanze but…" As if on cue Scout and Saix walked by hand-in-hand.

"Hey, Rox; Dem!" Xanze greeted us but didn't stop to chit-chat and continued on her way. Demyx waved back nervously, like he was trying to make contact with a group of aliens.

"…but she's already dating Saix?" I finished his previous sentence.

"It's real cut-throat," Demyx said with a sigh and his sea green eyes focused on the floor, "I've been best friends with her since I can first remember… and then Saix comes into the picture and I feel like someone's punched a hole in my chest."

"Why don't you just invite someone else?" I noticed a familiar presence pass us but I didn't say anything until she was out of ear-shot, and then pointed to her back as she disappeared into the crowd, "How about Lightning?"

"Taken by the Emo Kid."

"She's going with _Zexion_?" My jaw dropped.

"Yes sir," He sighed and slumped against the locker, "What is it about me and girls? Am I seriously not an attractive guy?"

Axel happened to be walking by and he paused, "I think you're attractive." Demyx and I gave him a funny look. "Not in the wrong way. I mean like as a friend I say you're not an ugly dude." We nodded in acknowledgement. "Why not go with me?" We stared at him awkwardly again. "As a friend date, I mean."

"I dunno…" Demyx said glumly, "You get anyone in the school, Axman. Why should I ruin your fun at the dance when you can take a beautiful girl with you?"

"How about Yuffie?" I suggested.

"Taken by Leon," Axel replied.

"Tifa?"

"Cloud."

"Oh, what the f—"

"Forget it guys," Demyx hissed, "I'd better get to class." And he stomped off towards Mr. Xaldin's class.

**Day 52**

"The dance is tonight," I over heard Scout say to Demyx while we socialized because Mr. Luxord had passed out drunk at his desk again, "I'm sorry you don't have anyone to go with, Dem…"

"It's fine," He muttered, scribbling on his spiral-bound notebook.

"Tell ya what," She turned in her seat and leant back on her desk, "How about we go to the spring dance together? I'm sure Saix won't mind."

"You'll probably forget I even exist by then!" He snapped so suddenly we all fell quiet. He gathered his books and stormed out of class, leaving Xanze with an expression that was caught between blank and unreadable.

**Day 67**

I was at my locker during lunch break when I heard sobbing coming from down the hall and recognized the voice as Xanze. "Scout? I addressed as more of a fact than a question, "Are you OK?" I pushed open Mr. Luxord's door (seeing as he was never there when we were on break) and saw her seated at her usual desk.

Through puffy eyes she noticed me and quickly wiped the tears from her stained cheeks, "Oh, R-Roxas. I'm sorry you had to see me like this…"

"What's wrong?" I asked and sat in the seat beside her, "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing…" She said and dabbed at her eyes with her sleeves.

"Come on, we're friends," I rubbed her shoulder, trying to come off that I actually knew how to deal with depressed friends, "You can tell me. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Well, after my mom died I… I started cutting myself, which worried my father… a lot…" She inhaled sharply and the tears stopped flowing, "and this morning Demyx was being an asshole like he's been for the past few weeks… He said if I hadn't been born my mom would've been alive."

"That's not true! He just doesn't know when to stop."

"No, he's right…"

I was taken aback for a moment. "What… happened to your mom?"

"She died because… she ate something she was allergic too that I had put into a small little cookie I made her when I was eleven. I didn't know she had any food allergies… and she died in my arms when my dad wasn't home…" She bit her lip, "I…" She grabbed me and wailed into my shoulder, "It was just an accident!"

I didn't know whether to hug her or what, but I just let her cry until my arms came around her anyway.

**Day 79**

Demyx and Xanze were talking in the hall when I passed by.

They were both tearing up, and Demyx said, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Xanze I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself!" and they hugged.

Did that finally mean they were back to being friends? I hoped so. The drama was killing me.

**Day 94**

I sat with Axel and Xion at lunch. They were both oddly quiet, and I didn't know why. "Who died?" I asked sarcastically.

"Xanze almost did the other day," Axel replied and I blinked in disbelief, "She tried to kill herself yesterday. She's with her dad today, so you won't see her in school for a while… nor Demyx. Saix will be back tomorrow since he's with her today. Demyx might be back next week since he feels this is all his fault."

I prodded my rice with my plastic fork, "Sorry I asked."

**Day 115**

I noticed the school seemed awfully silent now that Scout was gone. Demyx had rings forming under his sea-green eyes from lack of sleep at night; Axel's hair was sagging and not as vibrantly red as usual. Zexion said little, too.

Xion came up to me in the hall, "Hey, Roxas… is it me or does our group seem depressed?"

"Just a smidge," I mentioned sarcastically. "Hey, do you know why Xanze went all suicidal?"

"I guess she just started missing her mom again… They were really close."

"Yeah, that would explain it."

"She slit her wrists and waited to bleed out, but then she started panicking and her dad had to take her to the hospital. Everyone's talking about it," Xion shrugged, "Newest hot topic going around the school, I guess."

As if on cue, Yuffie and Cloud walked by. "Did you hear what happened to Xanze?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah," Cloud replied, "Poor girl."

They disappeared down the hall and Xion just quirked an eyebrow at me.

**Day 135**

Demyx sat with his head in his hands, and I sat beside him during Mr. Xaldin's class. "Is Xanze feeling any better, Dem?"

"Yeah, a bit," He sighed, "I just wish I had never said what I did… I didn't mean to go that far…"

"Demyx; Roxas, pay attention!" Mr. Xaldin snapped and hit me square in the head with a white board eraser.

**Day 169**

Xanze came back today, strolling down the hall with long sleeves but hand entwined with Saix's. Just like that, everything had gone back to normal.

**Day 180**

I couldn't believe school was going to end in two days. Larxene and Marluxia commented on how they were going to take Xanze out to the mall one day, and Xanze replied, "Shoe shopping isn't my ideal style, but thanks for the offer."

Instead they decided on going to a movie.

**Day 182**

When that last dreadful bell rang and signaled the start of a glorious summer, my friends and I walked out as a group with our arms around each other's shoulders.

"Call me sometime and we'll hang out!" Axel announced, "I'm open for random late-night parties!"

"Vacation at the beach!" Xanze exclaimed.

"Or the spa!" Larxene and Marluxia recited in union.

"Well, wherever we go let's just hope we won't ever loose each other," Xion remarked.

I couldn't figure out for the life of me why we so happy about parting ways for the summer… I was a bit upset that this would be our last few months to hang out together before we graduated next year. We all parted until it was just Xanze and I walking home together.

"Never thought you'd be the one to drop me home," She commented smugly, "Thanks."

"No problem I guess," I scratched the back of my head and we approached the open door where her father had already beat her home, "Will you be OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be just fine!" She leaned down a bit and pressed a soft kiss against my brow.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you," She winked, "You're such a great person, Roxas. They aren't many like you. See you around some time!" With that she disappeared into the house, and I faced the horizon with a light upbeat to my steps as I started home.

This was going to truly be an interesting summer.


	3. Ostracize

**Please reveiw! I rushed to get this done so I could get to the next chapter which is going to be much better.**

**Chapter 3: Ostracize**

I stepped out of the darkness and stalked out into a thick blanket of snow. My hood did little to keep the bitter frost from clawing at my face as the wind swirled in my direction. _Sigh... _I thought and let the corridor shut behind me, _why would she be _here_ of all places? It's her third mission... _I sniffed as my nose suddenly started running._ I can take the cold but nothing this intense! I'd better make this quick._

The cloaked organization member stood like a shadow against the blizzard, her hands shoved into her pockets. Her hood was also up, defending against the sleet.

"Scout," I stepped closer, "You never returned from your mission, so I came to get you."

"I... I just got caught... thinking..." She uttered and her voice drifted in the howling wind.

"Come back to the Castle with me; its freezing here."

"It's ironic how someone like you would say that, Vexen."

I stood beside her now and stared into the darkness that veiled her face, "Scout... Did something happen? Is this world not what you expected? Was the Heartless too powerful?" I bombarded her with questions, hoping she would become agitated and return to the Castle that Never Was. She didn't reply to anything I had asked, but instead started up a totally different conversation.

"I was thinking... about when you recruited me..." She huffed and her breath froze into thin mist, "What was up with... what's his name...?"

"Xigbar?"

"The old one with the eye patch?"

"Yeah, Xigbar."

"Well, why did he... you know...?" She cast her hood back, "Do what he did?"

I let my own hood fall, but that was a bad idea because my hair started whipping around and slapping at my face. "I don't know, but he's never to do it again because that was a sign of affection... a sign of feeling."

"If he did that then why does he hate me?"

"Hate is a feeling."

"You know what I mean."

"Once again I don't know that answer. You'll have to ask him yourself."

* * *

_One week earlier, in the Round Room._

"Sigh, where's that flaming-headed idiot when you need him?"

"Harsh."

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your input!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I said shut up!"

"Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late. Prior engagements."

"It's about time!"

"Ho-ho! Who set off your fuse today?"

"Who do you think?"

"Did Xemnas forget to give you a bone this morning?"

"No. I don't accept his. I like your bones better. They're easier to break with my Claymore!"

"OK, OK, what'd I do now?"

"You never returned my letter."

"What the hell? We live under the same roof! It's not that hard to just walk up to me and tell me what you think."

"If you prefer it that way."

"I love how Saix always calms down when Axel enters the room. It's like their lovers or something."

"Don't make me come over there, Marluxia!"

"Where's Demyx?"

"Probably sleeping."

"Enough!" Xemnas barked and appeared in his chair, "I have some important information. Xigbar, I want you and Vexen to stay behind for a minute so I can talk to you two. I want the rest of you out of my sight!"

They disappeared suddenly, leaving only myself and Xigbar, and Xemnas spoke up. "Xigbar, I want you to recruit a Nobody."

"A new recruit?" Xigbar scratched his chin, "You want me to go after who ever this Nobody is, right?"

"Yes," Xemnas stared around the room at the emptiness, from me to Xigbar and back again, "From the Intel Vexen as given me we know it's a young girl, early twenties by the name of Zane. I want you to find her and bring her to us."

"FUCK NO!" Xigbar snapped back.

It was early "morning" here in the World That Never Was, and Xemnas was making a request that we expand our numbers… I honestly believed in keeping our group small unless we could find someone with a Keyblade. Xigbar had recruited Demyx, Axel, and Saix (XII and XIII were found with the help of Xemnas) but now there was something wrong with him about this one girl. Either he was sexist (I've known him for a long time so it's definitely NOT that) or he knew Zane (which was also out of the question).

Xemnas cleared his throat, "No need to get angry."

"Anyone BUT her," the Freeshooter hissed back and suddenly he was gone in a swirling vortex of darkness.

Xemnas tapped the armrest of his chair, "Care to get him for me, Vexen?"

I sighed and regretfully teleported myself to his room. "Xigbar?" My fist beat against his door with enough force to practically fracture my bones under the pressure, "Xigbar, I demand you open up at once!" The door slammed open and I folded my arms back against my chest, "What's wrong with you? You're the one who had to recruit the new members, so why are you making me do it this time?" I noticed his expression was contorted with anger, like he had spent the past fifteen minutes punching a pillow, but it was also a bit upset.

"You're doing it this time, Vexen," He hissed menacingly, "Now don't you dare bother me again!" and the door was slammed shut in my face.

I reported back to Xemnas who was chatting about a failed mission with Demyx. "It's an Orcus! They're not that hard!" Xemnas snapped, "What, did you want Xaldin to baby-sit you on this one?"

"I'm not a fighter!" Demyx whined, "You know that!"

I watched them bicker until they ceased arguing and stared at me. "Oh, Vexen," Xemnas cleared his throat, "What happened with Xigbar and the new Nobody mission?"

"He won't listen to me," I informed, "He's set on staying locked in his room for the rest of his life."

"Shame," Xemnas shook his head, "Either you or Zexion will have to do it then."

"I'll do it since I have little work," I offered, "I'll make it quick."

Demyx brightened, "Oh, a new recruit?"

"Get back to work!" Xemnas barked and the Melodious Nocturne left without a word of complaint. He stared at me with his piercing amber eyes, "Are you still sitting here? Get on with your mission!"

I bowed my head and disappeared.

* * *

She was perched on the railing that outlined the boardwalk when I found her. She was staring out, her golden gaze unmoving and watching, mysteriously, the sun as it kissed the horizon good-bye and promised to return soon. The ocean waves rolled and the salty-drift in the air was delightfully disdainful on my senses. "Zane?"

"Who wants to know?" She looked at me and I nearly tripped.

_Holy shit she looks exactly like Xigbar!_ "My name is Vexen," I cast my hood back, "I've come to give you purpose."

"_Pfft_, do I know you?" She retorted.

"I am number IV of the Organization, and I am like you… A Nobody."

"Heartless?" She inquired.

"No… Emotionless is more of a proper term. We are Nobodies, not Heartless. There is a difference." I leaned on my elbows on the railing beside her and watched the sun dip behind the expanse of sea as it cast yellows off the shifting water, "Zane, I have come to bring you back to our leader. We're gathering members to complete Kingdom Hearts and get back our Hearts."

"What if I don't want to go? What if I want to be a Nobody?"

"That's your choice… I'm here just for the offer," I let the wind run through my hair, but I didn't receive the tingle of pleasure up my spine like I had so many years ago, "Let's put it this way… If you don't come with me, what **will** you do?"

"…What is Kingdom Hearts?" She questioned.

I stared at her, and she looked back, and then I told her with a strange firmness only Xaldin could have in his tone, "It's our hope."

* * *

"Xemnas, I've brought Zane."

Xemnas faced the girl, his eyes not as dull as before, "Ah, Zane… Welcome. I am Xemnas, Superior of the In Between…" Zane was cloaked in the uniform I had given her now, and her hood was up like she was too shy to reveal herself. "What is your weapon?"

"Weapon?" She tilted her head. "I didn't know I had one."

"Vexen, demonstration please."

I acknowledged my leader's request and summoned out my shield, "Frozen Pride." I mentioned to her. She touched the smooth surface that glistened like ice. "We all have a weapon... and sooner or later we discover-"

From a corridor of darkness nearby appeared Xigbar, his posture tense and his face stitched into a frown like a rag doll.

"Ah, Xigbar," Xemnas didn't seem as amused as he sounded, "Come meet Number 0... Xanze the Break Loose Scout."

"Zero?" Xigbar hissed, "_Titch,_ as if. Shouldn't she be ten?"

"She isn't here for her Heart," I remarked, "She's here to help us."

Xigbar smirked, but I noticed it was forced, "Modern day stupidity."

"I see this as a good thing," Xemnas said firmly, "Another ally."

The Freeshooter stood before the girl now, and suddenly his mask dropped. "...Zane." He almost seemed hurt in a way like something so devastating had happened even a Nobody could feel the pain. He reached for her hood, but she quickly reeled back. Reflexively he grabbed the front of her cloak, "Uh-uh, nooo. I need to just make sure you aren't her..." This time when he went to remove her hood she made no attempt to withdraw.

Her silver bangs fell across her golden-gleaming eyes, and she seemed agitated.

Suddenly, he hugged her against himself, trembling, "Not you! Anything but you! Wh-why is it you...? Oh, Zane..." Before anything else could happen, though, he had disappeared into a corridor of darkness. There was an awkward silence.

"Did he take his pills this morning?" Zane I mean Xanze asked.

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "If only we were so lucky."

* * *

_Present..._

"Are you sure you don't know him?" I questioned once more.

The Break Loose Scout stared at me quizzically, "To be honest… I don't know. Some dark forgotten part of my mind is screaming 'yes you know him!', but I can't recall anyone like him…" The blizzard seemed to get stronger, and I took her arm.

"Come on, Xanze. Let's get home before you catch a cold."

"You mean the Castle that Never Was?" She affirmed, correcting me with a curious tone.

"No, I mean… home…" I dragged her into a corridor of darkness with me, "You're just not used to calling it that yet."


End file.
